


Marshmallows

by szamsson



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szamsson/pseuds/szamsson
Summary: Sobbe and the Ardennes trip. Finally a little alone time.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 89





	Marshmallows

“Sander stop…” Robbe whined, but he made no move to pull his hand from Sanders grasp as he led them away from the fire pit towards the cabin. The cabin they were sharing with 8 other people. Sander announced to everyone that they were going to get ingredients for smores, but Robbe knew his intention. He could tell, now after a year together, the gleam in Sanders eyes, the cheeky grin on his face, the failed attempt to look innocent every time Robbe glared at him.

As they entered the small kitchen, Sander started innocently pulling out marshmallows and looking through the bags for graham crackers. Robbe felt an itch in the pit of his stomach. Sander had been whispering dirty promises in his ear the last hour, as well as leaving gentle kisses along his jaw, so when Sander insisted that they find the ingredients together, Robbe knew it was a ruse. But now Sander was actually looking for ingredients and Robbe felt like he was on fire, suddenly alone for the first time this week.

He walked up behind Sander who was busily shoving ingredients into a tote bag and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing softly at the back of his neck. “Sander,” he whined again, but for a completely different reason this time.

“Hmm?” His boyfriend said with a smirk, looking over his shoulder. “Want something Angel?”

“You know what I want.” Robbe scoffed and frowned at him, crossing his arms as Sander turned to pull him closer. Suddenly, without warning, Robbe was being spun around and lifted under the thighs so he was sitting on the bench, Sander in between his legs.

He managed to stifle his very manly squeal and grasped onto Sanders neck tightly in shock. Sander simply looked at him with that damn innocent smirk again and Robbe rolled his eyes and smashed their lips together. This one wasn’t so gentle. It was needy and frustrated, and Robbe tried to put everything he had into it. Sander pulled their bodies closer, moaning as their groins nearly met. They kissed for what felt like hours which was probably 5 minutes before Sander’s hands pulled his thighs around him. Robbe got the drift and clung to Sander as he walked them over to the couch, laying them both onto the cushions, bodies aligned perfectly.

“What if they hear us,” Robbe broke off, breathless and brain only just clear enough to realise their surroundings.

“Well you better be quiet,” Sander winked, so close to Robbe’s face that he didn’t even have the willpower to argue before joining their lips again and tugging at Sanders jacket and t-shirt.

They were down to jeans and that was about it, as Sander tugged at this waist band, pulling his jeans and briefs down as he kissed along his neck. Robbe wasn’t a prude but he did like his privacy. But sometimes he was so drawn to Sander he forgot where or who he was. So, he allowed Sander to pull down his bottoms as he grinded down against him, sucking at his jawbone. It was then Robbe’s fuzzy brain registered a door being open.

“Yeah but then he was like --- FUCK,” He heard Jens yell, way too close for comfort. Robbe froze whilst Sander looked up at the entrance, eyes hooded with lust and a cute little confused frown on his brow as if he had forgotten where they were.

In the doorway all they could see was Jens and Luca, Jens slapping a hand over his eyes whilst Luca was looking appreciatively over the boys letting out an over exaggerated “Dammmmnnnn!” They could hear the others approaching behind them and Robbe quickly tried to pull his pants up his hips, which resulted in him kneeing Sander dangerously close to the crotch and toppling them both off the couch.

His absolute knight, guardian angel and best friend Jens turned on his heels and announced loudly, “Let’s go back and start the fire again, the night is young, and Robbe will bring us food.” He said the last part quite pointedly. Robbe sighed in relief as the footsteps and murmured speech disappeared. He was currently lying with his entire eight on Sander, the older boy holding his groin as his eyes squeezed shut.

Suddenly Robbe felt kind of bad but also kind of wanted to laugh at his boyfriend pitiful expression. He slinks down and kisses innocently at his boyfriends’ nose, his cheeks and the corner of his mouth.

“Are you okay baby?” he asks in a sickly syrupy tone, batting his eyelashes to try and emphasise his sympathy.

“If you had knee’d me a little to the right, I’d probably never be able to f---” Robbe covered his mouth with a giggle, then realised what had actually happened.

“Oh my god Jens saw me naked,” Robbe said with wide eyes whilst Sander just laughed as he rolled off, pulling on his tshirt.

“No he didn’t, trust me,” Sander continued by pulling on his jacket, chucking his beanie to a nearby coffee table. “I mean he did know what was happening, he just didn’t see anything,” he stuck out his tongue and Robbe had a reflective reaction to toss whatever was in his hands at Sanders head. Unfortunately, that happened to be his underwear.

Sander grabbed the offending garment and proceeded to play a game of ‘jump for it’ with his underwear. Robbe eventually tackled Sander to the couch, grabbing the underwear and shoving the rest of his clothes on. He took a deep breath, grabbed Sanders hand and walked outside.

When they got to the bonfire, everyone was busy in conversation. They discretely sat at one end, Sander sitting against a log and Robbe sat between his legs. It was peaceful and Robbe closed his eyes. For about 2 minutes.

“So, what did you have trouble finding the marshmallows?” Jens said in faux innocence.

“Yeah they were HARDER than I thought,” Sander said, clearly trying to bait Jens with a laugh. Robbe hit him in the chest which Sander just grabbed his wrist and kissed his fingertips.

“Were they deep in the cupboard?” Jens continued and Luca busted out laughing. Robbe’s cheeks were on fire, so he hid his face in Sanders black denim jacket.

“Hmmm,” Sander said, picking up one of the beers we had gotten from the cooler, “You like going deep Jens?” Sander said with such an innocent expression, the entire group busted out laughing.

Jens simply tilted his beer towards Sander in a truce and the group went back to talking. Robbe was about to fall asleep, safe in the V of his boyfriends legs, all his friends around him, a beautiful countryside.


End file.
